Onde os desajustados se encaixam
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Um apartamento, dois garotos e uma garota - AU - Will/Jem, Will/Jem/Tessa
1. Chapter 1

N/A : AU dos tempos atuais.

**Onde os desajustados se encaixam **

1.

Nova York.

Em geral aquela era uma ideia que ele e Will falavam nos intervalos entre as aulas (nos dias que Will se incomodava de aparecer na escola pelo menos), algo que em geral Jem não considerava muito nos momentos em que Will começava a falar a respeito, porque a verdade era que ele gostava bastante de Londres, a cidade havia parecido um tanto estranha quando tinha se mudado pra lá após a morte de seus pais mas realmente tinha se tornado cada vez mais como um lar para ele ao longo dos últimos anos, e ele realmente não via muita diferença que haveria entre os dois lugares,ambas eram metrópoles e centros culturais, ambas eram cidades bem caras de se morar pelo que ele já tinha pesquisado, mas ainda assim era divertido falar com Will a respeito. Sobre achar um emprego qualquer e arranjarem um apartamento, sobre nas férias cruzarem o país de carro como Kerouac. E pelo o que o último ano indicava ia ser só uma ideia mesmo, porque quando ele disse que estava pensando em se inscrever em uma universidade londrina mesmo Will fez o mesmo, e as suas conversas sobre Nova York pelo resto do ano se tornaram mais a respeito de alguma viagem épica que eles fariam após se formarem na faculdade. Isso até o dia que as respostas das inscrições chegaram.

Jem estava na casa de Will quando ele recebeu a resposta da sua inscrição na faculdade, o envelope pequeno com a carta que dizia que ele não havia sido aceito. Will encarou a carta por um momento com uma intensidade que quase fez Jem acreditar que ele fosse chorar mas aí ele simplesmente deu um daqueles sorrisos irônicos amassou a carta de rejeição da universidade e disse "Foda-se" e depois formou uma bolinha e atirou na cesta de lixo do outro lado do quarto e fez uma referência e perguntou se não receberia palmas por tal feito. Jem ignorou a pergunta.

"Você está bem ?" Jem perguntou.

"Eu estou sempre bem, mais do que nunca agora, é bom que seja assim mesmo duvido que uma vida acadêmica combine comigo, e assim eu pego todo o dinheiro que eu ia usar nisso e gasto em algo que eu queira fazer de verdade"

"O que ?"

"Eu já te disse, deixar essa grande ilha e me mudar para uma menorzinha do outro lado do atlântico"

"Mas você não conhece ninguém por lá"

"Essa é uma grande parte do apelo. E sabe eu acho que essa é a minha idade de tomar algumas más decisões de vida pra me arrepender quando eu estiver velho e acabado"

"Isso não é engraçado Will"

"Claro que é. E não se preocupa cara, eu sei que você não vai comigo, se a carta na sua casa tiver chegado eu tenho certeza que ela vai dizer que você foi aceito, e sabe eu sempre falei da gente lá junto porque minhas fantasias idiotas sempre pareciam mais divertidas com você nelas mas eu sabia que não seria pratico você fazer isso mesmo quando acontecesse"

Jem não soube o que dizer, e antes que pudesse pensar em algo Will disse :

"Jem você sabe que você sempre é bem-vindo aqui mas agora que a minha partida é oficial eu vou ligar para algumas das minhas ex-namoradas e ver se eu consigo um pouco sexo de despedida essa noite, e acho que seria meio estranho pra você ficar aqui enquanto isso tá rolando, a não ser que você tenha algumas tendências ao vouyerismo e nunca me contou, se esse for o caso, se esse for acaso meu amigo secretamente pervertido eu te recomendo ficar por aqui porque você talvez tenha um show a sua frente"

"Eu vou embora"

"Puritano"

Jem decidiu ignorar o comentário.

"Eu pensei que todas as suas ex-namoradas te detestassem"

"Elas detestam. Mas talvez uma ou duas ainda queiram usar o meu belo corpo por umas duas ou três horas essa noite"

"Você se acha"

"Não conta como se achar se o que eu estou dizendo é a verdade"

"Até amanhã então"

"Até amanhã"

Jem saiu do quarto e depois da casa e trancou a porta (Will tinha feito uma chave da casa para ele há uns dois anos atrás, disse que estava cansado de ter que ir abrir e fechar a porta toda vez Jem aparecia por lá).

Jem já tinha se emancipado há alguns anos atrás e tinha algumas economias que seus pais haviam lhe deixado, então ele já tinha se habituado a chegar em uma casa vazia, mas ainda se sentia um tanto desconfortável trancando a porta e sabendo que estava deixando Will sozinho na dele. Os pais de Will ao contrario dos dele ainda estavam vivos mas estavam sempre viajando a trabalho e Will não tinha muito interesse em falar com eles e pelo que havia notado esse sentimento era mútuo. Jem sabia que Will tinha tido uma irmã uma vez, tinha a visto em uma foto empoeirada na sala da casa de Will, uma garota com cabelos negros com mechas roxas e olhos grandes e azuis como os de Will, ela já estava morta quando Jem havia chegado a Inglaterra.

Ainda está razoavelmente claro então ele decide voltar a pé para casa. Ele gostava de Londres, da arquitetura, dos caminhos que agora ele já conhecia de cor, da vibração que a cidade passava em geral. Mas lhe ocorreu que talvez Will não sentisse o que ele sentia naquele momento, que talvez houvesse peso demais naquele local, coisas demais que tinham acontecido com ele naquelas ruas. Porque mudar de uma cidade para outra não parecia tão diferente para ele, mas talvez fosse para Will, talvez fosse mais do que simples wanderlust. Ele sabia que Will lia O Apanhador no campo de centeio pelo menos uma vez por ano (embora não fizesse propaganda disso pra ninguém), e uma vez mexendo no caderno dele ele viu nas últimas páginas onde Will costumava fazer caricaturas dos professores que não gostava uma página com nenhum desenho e só uma citação de um daqueles escritores meio obscuros que Will gostava : _"Nova York é o lugar onde os desajustados de encaixam" _

Como Will havia previsto o envelope dele também tinha chegado na sua casa naquela tarde, e como também havia previsto era um de aceitação. Era uma boa faculdade, tinha cursos interessantes, e ele conseguia realmente se ver aproveitando os próximos anos, mas também toda vez que ele havia imaginado como esses anos de faculdade seriam ele imaginava Will lá com ele. Ele respira fundo e guarda a carta em uma pasta com outros documentos relevantes e liga para a casa de Will.

"Você estava errado sobre o que você disse mais cedo" Jem diz assim o telefone é atendido com toda a certeza que Will reconheceria a sua voz.

"Sobre você ser secretamente um voyeur ? Eu ainda não estou completamente convencido que isso não seja verdade"

"Okay, corrigindo : você estava errado sobre um monte de coisas que você disse hoje"

"Tá, tá, sobre o que você tá se referindo então ?"

"Minha carta chegou, eu não passei também"

"Droga, esses caras da comissão de admissão devem ser uns imbecis, me rejeitar já é uma estupidez mas você é pura sacanagem"

"Pois é, então eu estava pensando : eu sei que você disse que um dos apelos de Nova York é não conhecer ninguém e tal, mas se você aceitaria me ter como companhia ?"

Jem esperou que Will fosse dizer algo sarcástico e propositalmente casual, mas ele disse sem nem um pingo de ironia "Sim. Sim, eu aceito", e eles passaram o resto daquela noite no telefone falando sobre os preparativos que teriam que fazer para a viagem.

Jem gostava bastante de Londres, mas ele gostava de Will mais.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Nova York era uma cidade ridiculamente cara de se viver, Tessa já sabia disso, mas só após a morte de sua tia que começou a sentir isso mesmo, só haviam passado três meses e praticamente todos os fundos que ela tinha lhe deixado haviam se esgotado, e mesmo com o salário do emprego de secretária que havia arranjado ainda assim não cobria completamente as despesas, então ela colocou um anuncio no jornal de dois quartos disponíveis a serem alugados (alguns meses antes de sua tia morrer Nate havia se mudado para Los Angeles para tentar ser um ator, o seu maior papel até o momento tinha sido em um comercial de um energético protagonizado com outros treze rapazes e garotas que se descreviam em seus currículos como sendo atléticos).

Naquele dia ela tinha feito algumas entrevistas com algumas pessoas interessadas, o último que apareceu foi um rapaz oriental com um sotaque britânico, ele havia falado que ele e seu melhor amigo haviam se formado no ensino médio e vindo para Nova York cerca de três semanas atrás, e estavam ficando em albergues por enquanto, nenhum deles tinha emprego ainda, mas que estavam procurando, e que Will na verdade estava atrasado porque estava em uma entrevista de emprego e que chegaria logo.

Jem Castairs não era um candidato ideal para colega de quarto no papel, sem emprego ou qualquer tipo renda fixa, mas ele tinha uma presença agradável, ela conseguia se ver acordando todo dia e conversando com essa pessoa casualmente enquanto via televisão antes de ir pro trabalho, o tipo que você se sentia bem de estar por perto.

Eventualmente o outro rapaz chegou mas apenas ela e Jem continuaram conversando sobre os detalhes da locação, e do prédio em geral, e Will ficou olhando os cômodos.

"Obrigada por vir, eu ligo pro seu número ao longo da próxima semana para te informar da minha decisão" Tessa.

"Obrigada você, foi um prazer conhecê-la. Posso te fazer mais uma pergunta ?" Jem disse.

"Claro"

"Então porque você está alugando os quartos ?" Jem perguntou.

"Minha tia morreu há alguns meses atrás , e o meu irmão se mudou pra L.A , e sabe não da pra bancar um lugar desses sozinha"

"Se você não tem família na cidade e é tão caro assim porque você não vai embora daqui ?" Will perguntou sem olhar para Tessa examinando uma das prateleiras de livros da sala.

"Isso foi rude Will" Jem disse.

"Não foi, é uma pergunta legitima" Will disse.

"Tudo bem eu posso responder, isso deve soar meio tolo, acho que é porque eu vi Bonequinha de Luxo vezes demais, eu não consigo parar de querer estar nessa cidade" Tessa disse.

"Bonequinha de Luxo : a bela história de amor entre uma garota de programa e um gigolô" Will comentou.

"Você não precisa ser um babaca só porque você não gosta de um filme que ela gosta" Jem disse.

"Eu gosto do filme, eu só acho que ela devia reconhecer a trama do filme pelo que ela é de verdade, o livro também é bem interessante"

"Eu odiei ler o livro" Tessa disse.

Pela primeira vez Will virou o seu olhar não para os livros ou para Jem , mas sim diretamente para ela, foi um tanto intimidador mas ela prosseguiu :

"Quer dizer o livro em si foi bom, Truman Capote é um ótimo escritor , mas tornou o final do filme melancólico de assistir porque uma das grandes verdades daquela obra é que pessoas não pertencem realmente umas as outras, e que aquela cena final com a Holly e o Paul se beijando na chuva não é um final feliz, só um pequeno momento de felicidade no caminho" Tessa disse.

"Eu não concordo. Sabe eu li o livro também, e o livro e o filme são diferentes ao ponto de dar para encará-los como sendo obras diferentes e definitivamente com mensagens diferentes na sua resolução, e mesmo se você não conseguir ver desse jeito definitivamente da pra pensar como o filme e o livro como sendo universos paralelos, em alguns universos as pessoas não conseguem superar seus problemas emocionais e acharem o seu lar em uma pessoa, mas as vezes em outros elas conseguem"

"Obrigada"

"Você está me agradecendo por discordar com a sua interpretação dos eventos do seu filme favorito ?"

"Basicamente, sim"

"Você é estranha"

Tessa estava prestes a ficar irritada com esse comentário quando Jem sorriu para ela e disse :

"Todas as melhores pessoas são"

Tessa sorriu de volta e eles se despediram.

A porta ficou meio aberta então Tessa pode ouvir a conversa dos dois rapazes enquanto eles esperavam pelo elevador.

"Por favor não fique bravo comigo, eu sei que você disse pra eu ficar quieto durante essa entrevista porque 'o meu péssimo temperamento' podia nos custar a entrevista, mas eu não pude resistir" Will disse.

"Provavelmente nos custou" Jem disse.

"Yeah, mas tem muitos lugares por aí que a gente podia viver"

"Sim, mas eu realmente gostei desse"

E o elevador chegou, eles foram embora e Tessa fechou a porta. O telefone tocou e era uma mulher interessada em alugar um dos quartos, para ela Tessa disse :

"Eu sinto muito a vaga pros quartos já foi ocupada"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


End file.
